


Что тебе нужно услышать

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Soulless Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Бездушный Сэм оставляет для себя сообщение, если Дин все же вернет в него душу
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Что тебе нужно услышать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Need to Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003300) by [ilostmyshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe). 



Давай начистоту. Есть очень большая вероятность, что ты никогда не услышишь это сообщение. Надеюсь, я смогу остановить сумасшедший план Дина и остаться таким, как я есть сейчас. Я понимаю, что такой расклад событий оставляет тебя в клетке с Люцифером, что хреново для тебя, но я готов пойти на это. По сути, я лишь защищаю себя, ведь если ты вернешься в это тело, то я автоматически перестану существовать. Более того, весь этот процесс возвращения души скорее всего убьет тебя, а даже если ты выживешь, то тебя ожидает тот еще пиздец.

Да, вероятность того, что рациональный Сэм Винчестер, вернувший душу, услышит это, практически равна нулю, но крохотный шанс все равно есть. Если ты все же выживешь, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

Кроме того, мне нужно хоть как-то убить время. Без охоты и секса очень хреново, а Дин в последнее время лишил меня обоих удовольствий, так что сделаем это.

***

Во-первых, прежде чем начнешь слушать, сделай нам обоим одолжение и притворись, что я какой-то анонимный монстр. Просто еще один сверхъестественный мусор, который разбился о лобовое стекло на твоем мазохистском дорожном путешествии в город психов. Я думаю, так тебе будет легче быть объективным, к тому же мы оба знаем, что эмпатия и открытость для каждого — твоя главная слабость. Я просто хочу получить от тебя такое же отношение.

Во-вторых, давай проясним мою цель. Когда Дин узнал про всю эту пропажу души, то он хотел сыграть на моей совести, моем сверчке Джимини [1]. Я не собираюсь играть в ангела или дьявола на твоем плече — тебе этого хватило на сотни жизней. Но прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как ты логично и беспристрастно смотрел на свою жизнь, а я как раз достаточно высококвалифицирован для этого. Да ладно, Сэм, позволь мне стать твоим адвокатом. Будь внимателен, пока я буду проводить тебя через твою (мою) линию защиты. Помни, что от этого может зависеть твоя судьба.

***

1) По поводу отсутствия души. Я начну с очевидного — я никак не мог бы узнать, что у меня не было души. Никак. Пойми, когда я вернулся, я не чувствовал себя как-то по-другому. Помнишь первую среду после всех бесконечных вторников? А последующие месяцы? Да, я так и думал. Вот, что я испытывал, когда вернулся из клетки. Я охотился и убивал. Я ставил перед собой цель и выполнял ее, и все было просто и понятно.

Конечно, я знал, что больше не чувствовал определенные эмоции, но я не думал об этом, потому что прекрасно был осведомлен об альтернативе. Я не хотел еще раз пережить то состояние, когда Дин умер и попал в ад. Думаю, поразмыслив, ты поймешь, почему я посчитал такой исход удачным.

Так было легче дать Дину передышку, а самому двигаться дальше и охотиться. Думаю, я мог бы поразмыслить, почему меня не мучила совесть, но это казалось не более полезным, чем сунуть палец себе в задницу. (С другой стороны, совать пальцы в свою задницу может, по крайней мере, быть приятным времяпровождением. Но об этом позже.)

Только когда я обнял Дина, я впервые начал понимать, что со мной что-то не так. Я признаю, что откладывал воссоединение так долго, как мог, но только потому, что представлял этот момент бесчисленное количество раз. Я помню эмоции от объятия после возвращения Дина из Ада. Ты тогда подумал, что мир словно вернулся на свою ось, сердце стало биться в естественном ритме, разум воссоединился с телом, а воздух пропитался твоими чувствами. Это была какая-то хрень, и то воспоминание все еще приносит мне дискомфорт. Логически я предположил, что воссоединение с Дином будет похоже на предыдущее, но не горел желанием повторять тот опыт.

Однако в реальности все оказалось совсем по-другому. Меня не захватила сентиментальность, что было здорово. Однако возникло ощущение, будто нога онемела, когда ты чувствуешь неудобство и боль от того, что тело тебя не слушается. Не имело значения, что я делал — занимался исследованием, дрался или трахался — это ощущение напоминало о себе, словно писк комара над ухом. А близость к Дину только усиливала его, пока писк не превратился в рев, который мог снести все на своем пути.

Да, я понял, что есть проблема. Я знал, что должен был снова уехать. Каждый раз, когда я просил Дина отправиться со мной на охоту, я давал себе мысленный пинок. Его нерешительность доказывала, что на каком-то подсознательном уровне он чувствовал, что что-то не так, и я знал, что мне не понравится его реакция, когда Дин докопается до правды. Тем не менее, я продолжал просить, продолжал контактировать с ним, потому что чувства, которые вызывало присутствие Дина, были неприятными, но в то же время раздражающе и иррационально притягательными, словно наркотик.

Я понял, что Дин стал моей навязчивой одержимостью, словно кусок еды, застрявший в зубах. Хорошо, что я раньше не навещал его, потому что сейчас я просто не могу покинуть Дина.

2) Из всего мной совершенного Дин больше всего жаловался на то, что я бросил его одного на целый год и не давал знать, что я жив. Он утверждает, что ненавидит всю эту игру «У кого же душа Сэма?», но я думаю, что на самом деле это утешает его в том плане, что настоящий ты никогда бы так не поступил. Может, Дин прав, а, может, и нет. Тебе лучше знать, но дело не в этом.

Дину был нужен этот перерыв. Он всегда стремился к нормальной жизни, хотя никогда и не признается в этом. Ад оставил на нем неизгладимый след, и каждая охота проявляла его все ярче, пока психическое состояние Дина не стало держаться на волоске.

Когда он охотился, то представлял угрозу для самого себя, тебя и всех окружающих. Дину было нужно пространство и время, чтобы собрать себя обратно, но он бы не смог это сделать, если бы знал, что (я, ты, мы) его брат где-то охотился. Дин никогда в это не поверит, но я должен был исчезнуть — это было в его интересах. Ты, скорее всего, не смог бы так поступить, но ты должен хотя бы понять, почему это был правильный поступок. (Если, конечно, ад не превратил твой мозг в бесформенную кашу, и тогда мы в полной заднице).

3) По поводу начала апокалипсиса. Ты сделал правильный выбор. Я уже слышу протесты в духе: бла, бла, бла — это все моя гордыня и излишняя самоуверенность. Чувак, благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Дин, ты, Бобби, и все остальные считали, что Лилит должна была умереть — ты всего лишь был тем, кто сделал всю грязную работу, а потом получил тумаки за последствия.

Конечно, хреново, что Руби тебя обхитрила. Но Дина точно так же обыграли ангелы. Так почему ты единственный, на кого сыплется все дерьмо? Ты взвесил все альтернативы и сделал наилучший выбор. Дин сделал то же самое, когда продал свою душу. Он отправился в ад и сломал первую печать, когда начал пытать людей, а ты убил демона и запустил апокалипсис. Разницы никакой, но жизнь продолжается.

Но затем ты ударился в самобичевание и ненависть к самому себе. «Из всех вас я имею наименьшую ценность». «Ты никогда не сможешь наказать меня так сильно, как я уже наказываю себя». В чем смысл? Ты должен понять, что самопожертвование и самоотрицание всего лишь дерьмовая мазохистская мастурбация, которая никогда никому не помогала. Итог лишь один: ты сидишь один в темноте и страдаешь, когда мог бы заниматься приятным сексом с не очень приятно пахнущей девушкой-хиппи. (Про секс и упущенные возможности в получении физического удовольствия будет сказано позже.)

4) По поводу вины из-за смерти гражданских. Даже не смей корить себя из-за идиотов, которые попали под раздачу во время моей годовой охоты с Кэмпбеллами. Это сделал я, а не ты. Но у меня есть все твои воспоминания, я и не собираюсь делать вид, что для тебя это логическое обоснование будет иметь какое-либо значение. Эх, душа такая заноза в заднице, даже когда у тебя ее нет.

В пользу моего аргумента подумай вот над чем: ты находишься в ситуации, когда монстр прячется за гражданским. Ты колеблешься и даже можешь спасти человека, но монстр сбегает и убивает еще пару людей, прежде чем ты сможешь его выследить и убить. А потом несколько ночей ты будешь корить себя за эти жертвы.

В той же самой ситуации я застреливаю монстра через человеческий щит. Бам. Конец. Я избавляюсь от тел и отправляюсь на следующее дело с запасом времени для секса, если поблизости будут подходящие кандидаты.

Конечный итог? Мое число жертв было примерно на том же уровне, что у вас с Дином, а по показателю убийств тварей я вас обошел. Ты сидел в темноте и сокрушался по людям, которых не смог спасти. Как благородно с твоей стороны. Я же занимался делом.

А вот и ключевая составляющая моего аргумента. Предположим, ты возвращаешься и все время будешь сучить о времени, которое смог выиграть благодаря погибшим. Но тогда ты сам станешь тратить время, когда мог бы спасать невинных. Получится, что все те люди погибли напрасно. Боже, Сэмми, разве можно быть таким бессердечным? Прояви немного уважения к мертвым.

5) Про секс. Я не буду сучиться на тебя из-за воздержания, если ты не будешь сучиться на меня из-за секса. Я знаю, что ты выработал всю эту концепцию монаха-буддиста, потому что не хотел быть «как Дин», при этом игнорируя тот факт, что Дин редко занимался сексом после возвращения из Ада. Ты и сам в курсе, что твои проблемы нелогичны, так что нет смысла спорить.

С другой стороны, у тебя был редкий, но качественный и специфичный секс, так что прими мои поздравления. (ммм… кинковый секс с оборотнем)

Но, чувак, мастурбация? Я не могу это просто оставить в стороне. Твои единственные долгосрочные сексуальные отношения ограничиваются собственной рукой; тебе срочно нужна передышка. Забудь про отрицание и пустую дрочку в душе. Да, я знаю, что ты боишься своих фантазий. Но мне насрать. Это всего лишь фантазия, Сэм. Просто отпусти себя.

Поверь мне, это ни с чем не сравнимо. Когда я впервые представил Дина на коленях, делающего мне римминг, я кончил так быстро, словно скоростной поезд. Когда я насаживался на собственные пальцы, представляя, что это Дин трахает меня, я кончил, даже не притрагиваясь к члену.

6) Насчет Дина. Я не ожидаю, что ты поймешь, что я чувствую к нему. Я сам этого не понимаю. Дин раздражающий, импульсивный, сентиментальный, смелый, изобретательный, глупый, потрясающий, склонный к саморазрушению и невероятно сексуальный. Я помню, что ты испытывал к нему, и в этом сравнении я проигрываю по всем параметрам. Но Дин все же смог затмить всех остальных и буквально сводит меня с ума.

Год назад я бы сказал, что любой человек или монстр, ударивший меня, стал бы мертвецом до того, как у него появился бы еще один шанс, но, когда Дин избивал меня, я просто принял это. Я помню, как ты делал то же самое годы назад, и проклинал тебя и себя за слабость, но все равно не смог даже защищаться. Должно быть, я тогда получил сотрясение или лишился приличного количества мозговых клеток, потому что, когда Дин заставил Каса проверить меня, я помню, что выражение предательства в глазах Дина принесло намного большую боль, чем рука ангела в моей груди.

Я знаю, что Дин ненавидит меня, потому что я — не ты, а лишь постоянное напоминание того, что его Сэмми застрял в аду. К сожалению, это не мешало мне ждать от него любого намека на привязанность и ласку, словно жалкой дворняжке, выпрашивающей объедки. Отсутствие души должно было избавить меня от всего этого эмоционального дерьма, но не сработало. К черту все это. Я знаю, что для Дина я всего лишь тело, в которое ты вернешься.

Может, именно поэтому он не особо старается скрыть свое отношение ко мне. Или же я четко это вижу, так как мне не столь сильно мешают эмоции.

И последнее, что ты должен понять: Дин без ума от тебя. Не только в смысле, что он готов на все ради тебя, а в том плане, что он хочет дать тебе абсолютно все. Он даже не прикасался ко мне, а я все равно следовал за ним, словно потерявшийся щенок. Если ты вернешься и не примешь это от Дина, то ты чертов идиот и я буду только рад, что не смогу этого увидеть.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Джимини Крикет (также известен как Сверчок Джимини) — персонаж диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1940 года «Пиноккио», который выступает в роли совести главного героя - марионетки Пиноккио.


End file.
